Katilin's Journey
by gamer-girl321
Summary: Althena is reborn into the mortal world and randomly ends up as a new dragon. With no memory of the past or who she is, and almost to much power to control, Katilin must save her dragon family and the rest of Lunar before it's to late


"Althena, I believe the time has come, The room is set up whenever you're ready m'lady." The goddess looked down at the man. His smile was wide, and there was a shine in his eyes when he looked at the beautiful blue haired maiden. She smiled warmly, allowing herself to drift to the ground, putting her only a few inches above the man's head. Althena, as the people on Lunar called her, was beyond beautiful, she was graceful, smart, strong, powerful, and incredibly threatening when needed.

"Alright Lucas," She placed a hand on his shoulder as the two walked down the hall together, "It has been a pleasure to have you by my side for these few years."

Lucas blushed, "No, no your majesty, it has been an honor to serve as your humble adviser." bowing low and trying to hide his smile.

Althena simply smiled fondly at her attendant, he had always seemed quirky, but he was indeed strong. "Lucas please, relax. You have been a great friend." The stunning goddess leaned down and kissed the cheek of the handsome man. She said no other words before she turned into the room and closed the doors behind her. "Live long my dear Lucas." She whispered to herself.

She slipped off her elegant black and purple robe, leaving her milky white skin exposed aside from the gem around her neck. She stepped into the circle letting her magic surge. With each breath it lit up brighter and brighter. With each exhale, Althena felt her immense power fall away into the world of Lunar. Her hair whipped into the air around her, and her feet lifted off the ground.

A small smile fell upon the pale pink lips of the woman, her essence almost completely lost and soon she would be reborn. Her mind ran wild, what adventures would she have? Who would she be? What would she do? A tingle swept through her just before she fell away, her spirit rushing off to someone somewhere where she would be reborn as human.

"Good luck my goddess."

The immense creature laid on the rock in isolation. Her head lay on a rock, and her back to the entrance of the cave. She dreamed of a time when she had friends. 4 other dragons who loves to play, and wrestle, none anymore, they're all too old, and they all have there own kids now. Little did she know she was about to give birth to an egg of her own.

"Father what do I do?" She asked, knowing that her father was long gone. 5000 years he's been gone, and 1200 years before that Nall had died, and 20,000 before that Quark was killed by that Magic Emperor.

"Jennifer are you okay?" the great white dragon rolled over to face the intruder.

"Star? What are you doing here?" The blue dragon, in her human form as usual, stepped towards her carfully, as though she expected her to attack at any moment. "And why are you looking at me like a wild animal?"

Star's hair fell at her shoulders and was as blue as the sky, her eyes matched, her skin was tanned from the sun, her legs were long and steady as she took another step, "Jennifer, turn into your human form. Please don't ask why, just trust me on this one, I have to check something."

Star was Jennifer's best friend, and she trusted her with her life. Star was also granted with the gift of sense, she could feel things. She was never wrong. Jennifer took a gulp and tried to tun human, she had nearly forgotten how. After a moment though she felt herself began to shrink, about halfway through the transformation she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to take in a sharp breath.

"Ah, what the hell!" She clutched her stomach when she was normal again, only to find it wasn't where she left it. Jennifer's belly had stretched out immensely, as though it was holding-

"AH HAH! I knew it! Guys get in here! She's pregnant!" Star jumped up and down as the rest of the dragons ran in with excitement. Jennifer was soon surrounded with the faces off all the dragons. Poppy, the black dragon, was jumping up and down with Star Jack and Rimen both offered her a hand to get up. Jack's hair had turned back to green and he let it grow out to about his shoulders, while Rimen's hair was still the color of lava and it was short. Jennifer smiled, but soon she felt another strong pain.

"Ow, guys, hold the party boat, I think I'm in labor NOW."

"Oh turtle teeth! We have to get her out of here before she brings down the place."

Rimen picked up the pale woman with the long silver hair and pale eyes, trying to hide the fond looks he gave her. It made Jennifer smile to know that her hot head still loved her despite how much they had been fighting lately.

"Hey hot head." she said

"You know for a LIGHT dragon, you're seriously heavy." He teased, Jennifer snuggled into his chest not caring that he just called her fat. She tried to mentally prepare for what came ahead. Dragon births were never easy.

"Come on Jen! Just one more good push and we're done! We'll have our little girl, you just have to be strong for her." Jennifer grit her teeth and squeezed the sides of the bed as hard as she good, putting the last amounts of energy she had into getting the baby out. With a scream, and a grown, and a sob the baby was out.

Star, being the only medic in the group, was the one who caught the baby, and as she held the baby dragon in her arms, confusion was written plain across her face. "Star, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Umm, Jen I uh. The baby is... She's... Well, look." Star held up the baby, showing it to her.

She was small. She was intact, and unhurt. Everything about her was perfect, except that she was purple and orange.

"How is she...?"

"I don't know..."

That's the end of this chapter, R&R let me know what you think


End file.
